Talk:XXX-Mas Adventures/@comment-31.54.25.149-20200104163543/@comment-132.170.212.16-20200107003309
Just for shits and giggles, I decided to cash out all the gold (8M+) I had saved on my secondary test/idle account (5k power due to deliberately using a mixed mythic/legendary deck instead of building a set), and it wasn't too horrible. Because I had to go aggressively in the beginning to build a deck of event cards and kept doing so through the whole event, I actually pushed faster than my real account in terms of map and marathon progress and Hank progress. I don't know what my actual gold expenditure was (being able to keep farming while pushing the event was nice, but made the math messier), but I dropped down to 3M by end of event, so the gold cost was much, much higher than it was for my real account to make the same progress. (Plus, I was farming gold much faster as I subbed in the inflated event cards.) Also, I burned a lot of leveling items--all those magical apparatus runs helped replenish a bit, but overall getting all that stuff back will be harder than it was to collect the first time, what with the WoF "improvement." That's a real cost that can't be ignored. Overall, I would say that with prep, these events would be reasonably worthwhile even for a weaker deck. Despite not finishing top 500, I can now farm the Fire Dungeon at max efficiency, and pairing my 6 card Winter set with any of my current mythics still give me a substantially stronger deck than my current haphazard mix of mythics and legendaries. I already had enough to make any F/P/N set I want (my choice not to was solely to see how viable it was to play without taking advantage of set bonuses), but one benefit to a legitimate newer player would probably be making a ton of progress on one or more sets. The obvious drawback is all that gold--or at least, the opportunity cost for it all. If I had more mythic components, 5M+ gold would have been enough to max out or substantially soul bind more mythic/legendary cards (or build up a set,) giving me a smaller but more lasting boost. Also, if you want to make progress to maximize in the future, you really need to do 2 of these events: One to build up a Dungeon farming deck for your main deck color, and one to collect the artifacts for that deck color. My trash account now has 3 five-star artifacts for blue and the ability to farm red gems very quickly--however, depending on how fast the green event comes around, it might be in no shape to compete in that event. In contrast, my main deck focused on Hank--and because I didn't bother building the event deck, it took me about 30-40% more jingle balls to beat him up to level 15 and kit out my Fairy deck. However, I spent far less overall because the stronger deck gave me the freedom to prioritize--I didn't HAVE to build up my event cards to stay competitive, so I ended the event down only a couple million gold, and spent only a minimum of items leveling up (mostly for quests.) Since having the winter deck wouldn't be all that helpful (I don't need red gems, and my Fairy blue + 2 blue mythics is already reasonably strong in Fire dungeon), I didn't really push hard to finish that deck, meaning I might have a decent shot at winning the next event. (Which will hopefully be green, meaning that I can farm the blue gems that WILL help my main deck.)